


The Sixteenth Avatar

by shananshananigans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shananshananigans/pseuds/shananshananigans
Summary: The Cabbage Merchant knows the truth about the Avatar, if not for the Gaang, everyone would buy his cabbages. Now he just needs to find people who will believe him. Maybe the Magnus Institute would be able to help, the only way to find out is if he made a statement.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Sixteenth Avatar

“Statement of a cabbage merchant regarding his experience with the Avatar. He gives neither a name, or a which avatar of fear he is referring to, but this may help shed light on the next crisis we will be faced with. Recorded by Jonathan Sims Head Archivist of the magnus Institute. 

‘I am being haunted by the Avatar, and no one will listen to me about the dangers. They all say that the Avatar is a source of good, and we are lucky to have him back after the hundred year disappearance. But I know the truth. He is a danger to everyone. You have to believe me.

‘It all started when I was selling cabbages in Omashu. I had traveled to this city with my cart of cabbages, selling them until the Avatar and his two friends fell out of the sky landing on my cart. Ruining all of the harvested crops. No one was going to buy my cabbages now. 

‘Why did the children think that they could use the mail routes of Omashu as a slide? Clearly the Avatar knew the risks and sought out to destroy. 

‘I had no reason to stay in Omashu after that. I had to return to harvest more cabbages. I had harvested enough crops and went to continue on my way. This time I found myself in a small port town. Rumored to house people that were high risk traders, but that never would concern me. All I cared about was selling my cabbages. It was a new day, and I was ready to sell the crop I had worked hard on. 

‘Once again the Avatar and his friends were there ready to ruin the job of a hard working individual. Using his airbending he destroyed my cabbages. This time him and his friends had not only angered the pirates of the area, but had decided once again it was time to destroy the cabbages. For someone who claims to be a vegan pacifist, he manages to destroy anything that ends up in his path. 

‘No one understood the struggle I faced with the Avatar. They saw his arrow tattoos as a sign of balance and peace. Sharing tales of aid not destruction. Claiming that his friends had managed to free a ship of Earth Kingdom benders from the Fire Nation prison, and that the Avatar led the charge to fight a restless spirit that was stealing children from a small Earth Kingdom town. 

‘Others saw his deeds as the aid meant to restore the balance that had been lost in the wake of the fire nation attacks. They were blind to the reality that he had the power to destroy, and he would destroy for the pure joy that fueled the fun seeking monk. 

‘Just as I thought that I could escape him, he managed to find me again. I managed to continue on my way, traveling through the Earth Kingdom, selling the cabbages. I had begun to believe that I was wrong about the Avatar. That child could not possibly be hunting me. He had more important things to do than worry about a single merchant. That was when I went to Ba Sing Se. 

‘I was waiting for the ferry to cross over Full Moon Bay to enter Ba Sing Se when I saw him again. Not only was the Avatar there, now with a new Earth bender as part of their group, but people were dressed up as him. Believing that being the Avatar would get them special pass on to the boat. 

‘Maybe the Avatar did not destroy the cabbages this time, since technically it was the rules that would not let me take them on the boat out of risk of contamination, but he was still there. He had played a part in it. The devious child was out to get me. 

‘That was proven when I was in the city of Ba Sing Se, for the Avatar led a stampede of animals through the city for the sole purpose of destroying my cabbages.   
‘Time and time again I proved that he was out to destroy everything. Others might not see it, but I know the truth. I tried sharing my concerns with others but no one would believe me. They all thought that I was sharing his adventures as a way to help with a play that was being produced about him. They took my cautionary tales and warnings and turned the story into The Boy in the Iceberg play. 

‘Not only did not a single soul believe me about the dangers that the Avatar held, but he was being celebrated by the same deeds of destruction. 

‘I’m running out of options. No one else is willing to believe the truth about the Avatar. I don't know what to do’ End of statement.

“I do not see the importance of this statement. For there appears to be no connection to any of the fifteen fears and their respected Avatars. The mention of the Fire Nation might allude to the Desolation. The attacks do appear to be fitting of the Lightless Flame. It is possible that the Earth Kingdom is referring to the Buried. But I can’t see how it all fits together. Maybe this is supposed to act as warning to a yet undiscovered sixteenth avatar. End of Recording”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun crossover I can't get out of my head. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
